Reflection
by cutelittlerosie131
Summary: Victoria is just trying to find out who she is, my first fanfic story ever! please read:


**Disclaimer! I do not own anything having to do with Cats, the song Reflection, or ****Christina Aguilera!**

**YAYAYAYAYA MY FIRST FANFIC EVER! I 3 Misto and Vicky!**

**ON WITH THE STORY!**

There I was, The pure white ballet kitten that everyone think that they know muttering to myself all alone in the moonlight about how messed up my life is. My father Munkustrap want's me just to fit in, My best friend Jemima doesn't even know who I relly am! Then there's my so called "Boyfriend" Plato who i'm only going out with to please my father!

Ugh... I just just wish that they would all understand that i'm more then a pretty face. And I know that most of the cats in the junkyard think that i'm just like a little princess, but in reality i'm not.

The only one who relly understood her was her true love Mistoffelees. Oh how she loved him, But ever since she started going out with Plato they haven't talked much. She missed him so, he was the only want she wanted, She just wished to talk to him, hug him, kiss him, just be with him! But she is stuck living the life people want for her.

The white kitten looked up at the moon and started to sing but little did she know that a certain tuxedo tom was walking back to his drain pipe home, and in curiosity decided to watch her...

_Look at me You may think you see Who I really am But you'll never know me_

She sang while thinking of Jemima and her father

_Every day It's as if I play a part Now I see If I wear a mask I can fool the world But I cannot fool my heart _She looked up into the moon and could see her reflection

_Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me? When will my reflection show Who I am inside?_

_I am now In a world where I Have to hide my heart And what I believe in But somehow I will show the world What's inside my heart And be loved for who I am _

This certainly caught the young toms attention as her watched her sing in the moonlight, how her loved her so

_Who is that girl I see Staring straight back at me? Why is my reflection Someone I don't know? _

Tears started to stream down her cheeks

_Must I pretend that I'm Someone else for all time? When will my reflection show Who I am inside? _

Emotion after emotion found ways into her heart as she sang. It was then that Mistoffelees realized how much she men't it, How much he had hurt her by leaving, and how much her truly love's her

_There's a heart that must be Free to fly That burns with a need to know The reason why Why must we all conceal What we think, how we feel? Must there be a secret me I'm forced to hide? _

By that time she had fallen to her knees lost in the words of her song, her eyes shut as she sang the last few words.

_I won't pretend that I'm Someone else for all time When will my reflection show Who I am inside? When will my reflection show Who I am inside? _

While Victoria chocked out the last words Mistoffelees sneaked up behind her and hugged her as she cried into his chest. He kissed the top of her head as she sobbed.

Victoria had then realized that Mistoffelees was holding her, She looked up to see his eyes watering and a smile on his face. M-M-i-s-s-t-o? She stuttered

He hugged her even tighter, when his hug was loosened Victoria turned to faced him and they looked into each others eyes and at that moment Mistoffelees leaned in and kissed her.

Victoria filled with shock, happiness, joy, delight, pure bliss and no regrets. She kissed him back, tears no longer rolling down her face.

Victoria brook the kiss and started babbling about how sorry she was about why she might have hurt him. about why she had been dating Plato, and about her father. He silenced her by putting one finger on her lips and said

"Vicky i'm the one that should be sorry, for all that i've done to you and I know it's not your fault and I should have known tha-"

She cut him off with a kiss that was simple, delicate, and sweet just like the real her.

** SOOOOOOOO? Please tell me if i made any spelling, grammar, or anything other mistakes :) Tell me what i could have done better!**

** FIRST FANFIC EVER DONE :D**

**Please review**

**Do it**

**Push the button**

**You know you want to **

**it's yelling "PUSH ME ****insert name here!****"**

**BYE BYE :D**


End file.
